Don't You Want Me
Don't You Want Me ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Dicht ist Pflicht, und wird von Blaine und Rachel auf Rachels Party gesungen. Nachdem sich die beiden beim Flaschendrehen geküsst haben, meint Rachel, die, wie die anderen auch, schon einiges intus hat, dass sie ihren neuen Duettpartner gefunden hat und lehnt sich lachend an Kurt, der alles andere als begeistert davon ist. Während des Songs, sitzt Mercedes am Boden und sieht ihnen fröhlich zu. Mike und Tina tanzen verrückt, Sam und Santana knutschen und werden von einer eifersüchtigen Quinn beobachtet, Artie und Brittany kuscheln und machen miteinander rum und Lauren und Puck umarmen sich. Nach dem Song offenbart Rachel, dass sie Blaine mehr als nur einen Freund mag und beschließt, sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Das Original stammt von der britischen Band Human League und ist auf ihrem dritten Studioalbum "Dare!" enthalten, das im Jahre 1981 raus kam. Charts Lyrics Blaine: You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you... I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around, turned you into someone new Now five years later on, you've got the world at your feet Success has been so easy for you, But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now, And I can put you back down too Don't, don't you want me? You know I can't believe it When I hear that you won't see me Don't, don't you want me? You know I don't believe it When you say that you don't need me Blaine mit Rachel: It's much too late to find You think you've changed your mind You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Rachel: I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar That much is true, But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Either with or without you The five years we have had have been such good times I still love you, But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own I guess it's just what I must do Blaine: Don't, (Rachel: Don't,) don't you want me? (Rachel: don't you want me?) Blaine: You know I can't believe it Beide: When I hear that you won't see me. Don't, (Rachel: Don't,) Blaine (Rachel): Don't you want me? (don't you want me?) You know I don't believe it Blaine mit Rachel When you say that you don't need me. It's much too late to find. When you think you've changed your mind, You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh Don't you want me, baby? (Rachel: Baby!) Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? (Blaine: Baby!) Don't you want me, oh! Don't you want me, baby? (Blaine: O-oh!) Don't you want me, oh Don't you want me, baby? Trivia *Das ist Blaines erster Song, den er nicht zusammen mit den Warblers singt. *Samuel Larsen (Joe) performte den Song bei The Glee Project. *Darren und Lea machten im April 2017 eine Akkustikversion des Songs. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry